Red Rum's The Name Of The Game
by RinzASin
Summary: AU: Unlikely people are trapped inside a locked down hospital. But there's another problem. A murderer is thirsty for their blood.


Red Rum's the Name of the Game 

A/N: New story. Couldn't resist. Maybe I should update my other stories? Oh well!

Disclaimer: You all know the drill. I don't this, but they own that. Yada Yada Yada. Oh crap…what am I going to use in between scenes!! Think Rin, Think! Hmm…I'll think of something. In the meantime read on to find out!

Chapter 1: Murder 

It was her only chance. It was now or never. She glared in his direction as he slurped his Bud Lite for the fourth time. Her palms grew sweaty in the tight grip around the butcher knife from the kitchen. It seemed to shine in the limelight of her glory. She scratched her neck and looked at her fingers, which had a slight coating of blood.

'_Must be a mosquito bite.'_ She thought and she sucked her fingers to rid the blood. The apartment was small but fit snug for two people. The bedroom door was slightly ajar when she peeked out to look into the living room. She watched him lie in his leather armchair watching Sunday night football without a care in the world. Her hand was shaking with fury. He didn't even remember if it was her birthday. She took a step towards the chair.

"Sweetie?" she asked, sugar-coating her voice to hide her fury. A grunt was her answer. She grew impatient.

"Naraku?" she asked sternly.

"What do you want Kagura? I'm busy!" he said, shooing her away with his hand. Her grip tightened. If she held it any tighter, she'd most likely pop a vein. She swallowed a mouthful of spit and narrowed her eyes.

"Do you know what today is?" she asked him holding the knife behind her back.

"Garbage day?" he asked with a slight chuckle and another swig of his beer. She sighed.

"No. Guess again." She asked playing along.

"Hm. I give up. What is it?" He said in a bored tone.

"My birthday!" She spun the chair around and struck. Her husband somehow evaded the attack and fell to the floor. He looked up at her in shock and backed into the wall.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Kagura? Are you fucking insane?" He said getting up. Kagura was just getting more and more infuriated at his attitude. She chuckled evilly and took a step towards him.

"I know what you've been up to. You've been fucking that whore Yura haven't you?" she screamed at him holding the knife dangerously out in front of her. Beads of sweat covered his pale face.

"Hell no! What are you talking about you nut-crack!?" he yelled.

"I'm going to rip out your heart and shove it in a box!" she screamed as her pupils dilated and her breathing grew heavy. She licked her red-hot lips and gritted her teeth.

"And then what? Eat it?" He asked looking at the knife with intense fear.

"I'll kill you!" she cried holding it at his neck with stray tears falling down her face.

"Then do it." Suddenly he felt a sharp, intense pain in his chest. Looking down he saw her hand on the knife that was now imbedded in his heart. She let go slowly and watched his head hang limply, to show he was losing life at a fast pace. She recoiled in sudden shock and began to whimper. She fell to the floor sobbing, unable to say anything.

He winced in pain and fell to his knees clutching the handle of the knife. Blood shot out of his mouth as he spat out his last three words.

"Happy…Birthday…Precious." And he grabbed the weapon from his body sliced her neck open. Her lifeless eyes sunk into the back of her head, unable to reply. Red began to pour like a waterfall out of her gash.

He laughed when she fell to the floor in front of him and her bloody hand rested on his leg. He stared at it when he saw their wedding ring gleam in its bloody glory. He lifted it slowly feeling pain in his heart every second that passed. He narrowed his eyes, gritted his teeth and he bite off her cold, dead finger.

He died a half an hour after he swallowed it whole.

Ring and all.

Till death do us part… 

Silver hair flowed behind the young man walking onto the scene. He opened the apartment door and his girlfriend walked in. She clung onto his red shirt and stayed close, growing pale at the two bodies lying against the wall. She shrieked at the sight as the puppy-eared boy winced at the noise.

He walked straight over to a policeman and asked if he could examine the bodies. He asked for ID and the young man showed him but the policeman wasn't convinced. The couple went to the kitchen to watch the cameras flash at any clues that might help them solve the deaths.

"It was bound to happen sometime, Kikyou." He said watching them examine where the missing knife should be. Kikyou shook her head.

"How terrible. It seemed so tragic though!" she replied grabbing her red coral lipstick from her purse and re-coating it.

"Hey, these things happen! I barely knew my uncle and aunt. They were crazy, LOONEY people.

He wasn't really paying attention. "Inuyasha?"

"Oh, uh, I don't think I was in his will." He answered strolling casually into the living room where the bodies were placed in black plastic bags. Inuyasha was very interested in this case. What caused them to commit suicide? Was it a murder?

Before he could further investigate his thoughts, his ears caught the sound of something fallings and he turned around.

Kikyou was standing there in shock, not really caring her lipstick had dropped to the floor and began to roll towards Kagura's head, which just detached itself from her neck. She narrowed her eyes.

"You're not in his will? That's impossible! He was a freakin' millionaire!" she yelled as Inuyasha seemed to not hear her. Instead he ignored her protests and walked towards the fallen lipstick. As he picked it up, he noticed something on the head. His eyes widened.

"Oh my fucking Jesus." He whispered. Kikyou still was ranting on and on about the money ordeal.

"How are you not in his will? He's your uncle for heaven's sake!"

"Step uncle thank you. I barely knew him. He was a loon from what I heard." He was stil hung up at what he discovered in Kagura's head.

"But he was a rich loon!" she replied tugging one her pin-straight black hair in frustration.

"I need to get back to Sango. It's my night to cook dinner so we better leave." He took one last look at the room and took a mental note at what he had seen. The couple left the apartment.

"How is your sister holding up anyway? I mean, after your….um."

"Father's death?" he finished for her. "Yeah. Anyways, Sesshomaru still hasn't returned yet." He trailed off, growling softly at nothing particular. The sun was hurting his amber eyes as he turned to his car.

"Worried about him?" she asked putting a hand on his shoulder. Her nails seemed to give off an evil vibe, like something vile. He shook off her hand.

"No! I'm worried about…Sango." He lied. He fumbled for his keys and Kikyou frowned.

"But she has friends! I want to spend…more quality time with you." She pouted with a pleading look. It looked like he wanted him to do something.

"But I'm her brother…" he lied again unlocking his car. Kikyou then had a change in attitude.

"So, you don't get any money?"

"None." She flashed a grin.

"Get in the car."

"Um, what?"

"I SAID get in the car." And she winked at his expression and tugged on his belt. "Now, be a good puppy and take off your pants. Oh, and keep the belt, we'll be using it later." Inuyasha looked a little dazed as she shoved him the backseat.

A scream could be heard, but it wasn't Kikyou's.

DUN DUN DUN!

Inuyasha's ears pressed against his head in embarrassment as he wobbled through the hallways of the hospital. Nurses giggled at the sight of the hanyou tripping over a wire on the floor. He cursed the people who needed such equipment. He then realized he dissed himself. He had an IV in his arm with a nice little tube of blood flowing in and out of his arm.

He slowly made his way to the front desk where a young secretary sat with her back to him. He planted his hand on the granite in frustration.

"Can I please leave now?" he pleaded to the women. He felt like he was talking to her two black buns of hair, being held in place with chopsticks and hairigamis.

"No." she simple stated, silently hoping he would leave.

"But I have to-"

"No."

"I need to get home and-"

"Too damn bad. I feel bad for you." He paled.

"You know…about…" he trailed off, cracking his voice.

"It's such a shame. Sex won't be the same for you." She sighed talking to her computer. "After all, it's not my fault some crazy chick cut off one of your testicles and took off with your car." She smirked still refusing to look at his face.

"Look lady, I need to-"

"Kagome."

"Huh?" he stupidly asked as she turned around.

"Call me Kagome." She said, giving him a half smile and sat down the black coffee mug she was holding. 'Always and Forever' was it's label.

"Got a boyfriend?" he asked folding him arms. She narrowed her eyes at the sudden question.

"Yes Mr. One Testicle, I do."

"And what is his name Sticky Buns?"

"Maybe I don't feel like telling you Bally." He smirked.

"But I'm an injured patient!"

"You're an annoying patient."

"And you're a bitchy secretary." He grinned, until she turned around to ignore him.

"Hey! You can't ignore me!"

"Watch me." She replied pushing an intercom button for a nurse to answer.

"Yes?" came a reply from the speaker phone.

"Kaede! We got a B36! B36!" she yelled acting frantic. The women on the other line shut off the phone in a panic.

"A B36? What is that, your bra size?" She just grinned evilly.

"I'm a C36, for your information. Nice meeting you Mr. Taisho!" she waved happily, as if saying good-bye.

"It's Inuyasha! And for your information I-" he was interrupted as a syringe the size of Kentucky was shoved up his ass.

"SHIT! I…feel…in…" and he passed out. Several nurses gave Kagome a thumbs up and brought him back to his room.

An old nurse walked over.

"You haven't used a B36 in awhile." She stated with a smile. "What's the special occasion?"

"It's nothing special. Just getting yet another patient out of my hair."

"You like him?"

"Reminds me of my boyfriend and-"

"So you like him then." She raised an eyebrow.

"No! It's a-"

"HEY STICKY BUNS!" came a voice from across the hall. It was the janitor, leaning on a mop and whistling at Kagome.

"Shut-up and clean some toilets Miroku!" she retorted.

"Cold. Very cold. I'll get you my pretty and you little buns too!" he said grinning pervertedly.

"Sticky Buns?" Kaede asked. Kagome blushed.

"Guess so."

DUN DUN DUN!

Sango looked at the clock for the fifth time in two minutes, waiting for Inuyasha to come home. She paced like crazy since he's two hours late.

"Where is he?" she asked herself out loud. "What if he's hurt? Or worse…" she gulped and ran out of the house.

DUN DUN DUN!

Kagome listened to Miroku sing to his Ipod while he set up the "Caution" signs on the floor. She sighed. No matter how many wet floor signs he put up, people would still briskly walk by and fall causing more accidents! It seemed almost pointless to put up those ridiculous plastic yellow sign.

Suddenly, a frantic women rushed into the hospital.

"I need to see him!" she practically screamed in Kagome's face.

"See who?"

"Inuyasha! I need to see him! I need to! I'll be caught! I need him!" Kagome's face drooped a bit.

"Be caught by who?"

"It doesn't matter. All I need is Inuayasha! He's breaking his promise leaving me!"

"I'm sorry Ma'am but visiting hours are over." Kagome said sympathetically.

"But I have to see him. It's…his day." Kagome looked at her with confusion/

"His day? What do you mean-" but was inturuppted by her hands on her desk. Sounded familiar.

"Please…" she begged. "I…have to see him. It's soon."

"You can see him tomorrow! I'm sorry miss, but he's not available.You his newest girlfriend?" she asked. The women shook her head and her eyes widened.

"I'm Sango. When I heard about what happened I …I…" The young women sobbed and put her hands over her face, muffling the sound. Kagome rushed over to her and she fell to the floor, bawling.

"Sango," said Kagome stooping down to her level. "Inuyasha passed out after…um…a syringe was accidentally shoved up his ass." Sango just bawled even more.

"It's ok. Everything will be alright." Kagome said with a grin. All of a sudden, Sango stopped crying and moved her hands from her face. She turned her head over to Kagome so slowly, Kagome thought she was going to get jumped. Instead, Sango grabbed hold of Kagome's shirt and brought her ear to her mouth and whispered.

"No. It's not ok. Nothing is ok. It never will BE ok." And she began to shake with sobs. Kagome sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"The dead." Kagome was taken aback.

"What about it?"

" It's vengeful. It's dark and red. All of it. So much…blood." And she started coughing.

"You alright-"

"NO!" she screamed. "IT NEVER WILL BE!" Kagome held Sango's shoulders and whispered.

"Why?" Sango's head shot up.

"Hirokotsu." But after she uttered that one word she backed up. Getting up, she covered her mouth with her hand.

"I…I said too much." And a tear fell down her cheek as she ran towards Inuyasha's hallway. The only thing in her way was Miroku's wet floor. An invisible obstacle, even with the signs.

Miroku heard the footsteps and he shouted, protesting her actions, but it was too late. She slipped on the moppy moisture and fell backwards.

They watched in horror as her body fell to the ground like a piece of fragile glass, breaking bit by bit. Head first. Blood seeped from beneath the wound, forming a pool or red around her head. Miroku stared at the women who was unconscious on the floor.

"Kagome!" he ordered. "Get help. NOW!"

Kagome nodded and ran for Kaede and the others. Miroku needed something to stop her from losing too much blood. He reached in his pockets for something until his hands reached the cloth. The special cloth that meant the world to him. His handkerchief that brought back memories from his past. The memories that he just couldn't let go of, but he rid his head of himself and thought of the woman.

He started to wrap his cloth around her head and the purple cloth rapidly turned red.

"Inu…ya…sha."

Miroku stared down at her.

"How are you feeling?" he asked tying the knot of her temporary bandage. She blinked slowly.

"Who…are you?" she asked sheepishly.

"I'm Miroku."

"What a nice name. Miroku." She repeated quietly.

"Thank you. And you are?"

"I'm…Sango. Miroku, now that…we know each other…I think I'm going to die." His eyes widened.

"But you can't die! It was…just a little fall." She smiled a little closing her eyes.

"A little fall. How sweet you are. I've never met anyone like you. Will you…marry…me?" and she drifted into a deep sleep. He sat there on the floor in shock. He never thought he'd hear those words directed at him in his entire life.

He thought it might've been her cracked up head talking to him. But, she seemed pretty sincere for a person who thought that she would die from a minor head injury and that people were your best friends when you learned their name.

"Miroku?"

He heard his name somewhere.

"Miroku, put the girl on the stretcher."

Mechanically, he placed her body onto the rolling bed with such care. He stared at her face the entire time and watched as she was rolled away.

"Goodbye Sango, my fiancée." He quietly said out loud and he sang a sad, sweet love song with such passion to the empty hallways.

DUN DUN DUN!

A/N: Hehe This was gonna be a story for random reasons…but I couldn't resist. TO MANY BRAIN SURGES! Alright, I'm gonna work on my other stories. Check 'em out:D

Preview for Chapter 2: Burn

Three days passed since Sango's incident and she still hadn't woken up yet. Miroku sings to her every night. Inuyasha seems to have a problem, and it isn't his testicles. Sango was right about it being his 'day'. But what is this day she talked about?


End file.
